Where I Am Free
"Where I Am Free" is a song by 404 off of his tenth studio album, ''Every Hour''. It is the longest track on the album, clocking in at 8:34. The song features a section from a jam session that Louis recorded with KC. KC plays the keyboard in this section, and Louis plays the drums and bass guitar. Lyrics Shift the rear-view mirror slighlty to the side I want to see your pretty eyes, and you can pay me no mind I'm just nestled in my seat with my legs uncomfortably close I don't want to cause you anguish, I don't mean to impose The street lights passing by just serve to remind me of memories gone You've convinced me that I'm nothing, but I still just can't move on You can drive to any location, it doesn't matter where we go You can forget about me, and I can plead from below I want to go wherever you take me I want to go where I am free I want to go wherever you take me I want to go where I am free STEP ON THE GAS DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER STEP ON THE GAS DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER It was only a dream that has lasted six years And never once did it stop, nor did it bore, but now it clears As your headlights grow dimmer while they adapt to the darkness I pretend I'm not here, but I remain here regardless The leash you've got me on is oddly comforting It must be the way that I'm used to suffering I realize that this whole time I've been living a lie And I don't really care whether I live or die I want to go wherever you take me I want to go where I am free I want to go wherever you take me I want to go where I am free STEP ON THE GAS DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER STEP ON THE GAS DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER At this point I ask if it's okay for me to get out I want to catch some fresh air, I want to settle my doubts See that street sign over there? Yeah, you can drop me off at that one I'm not sure I've ever been there, but it'll be a nice distraction From the ever-looming threat of admitting we're not together I have not been this scared in what seems like forever Your past self calls out to me in kind words and distant smiles I smile back to her, but the distance tracks miles One tear builds up at the bottom of my eye As I realize this memory is a complete and utter lie I want to go wherever you take me I want to go where I am free I want to go wherever you take me I want to go where I am free STEP ON THE GAS DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER STEP ON THE GAS DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER LET ME OUT NOW I DON'T CARE WHERE, I DON'T CARE WHERE, I DON'T CARE WHERE JUST LET ME OUT NOW I DON'T CARE WHERE, I DON'T CARE WHERE, I DON'T CARE WHERE We are Forgive me darling I know I've said the wrong words I know I've moved the wrong way You don't like me, that's okay Category:Songs